A Tale of Werewolves, Halo, and One Kid
by 4n1m3fr33k
Summary: If you are a fan of Halo, Werewolves, or just plain action this story is for you. Imagine meeting Master Chief and the Arbiter then take on the Covenant with them. This is what this story is about, plus meeting a clan of werewolves.


A Tale of Werewolves, Halo, and One Kid

Chapter 1: The Beginnings of A New Life

John had brown hair and his skin was fairly white. He was your average teenager who also was in deep in thought. John could hardly sleep. All these questions came up to his head like "Will I pass my final?" and "Can I get my driver's license and pass the test for that when I get to be sixteen?" Another one of his question was "What's my future?" John was about to fall asleep when a voice shook the room.

"You, fear will come in a strong wave. Your power destined in you in far greater than before. Evil will prevail if you lack the strength to defend others." The voice as dark as night told him.

Ugh what was that? That voice told him _Evil will prevail if you make mistakes_. What was this power, how could he achieve it, and where is it? The next day, John was thinking what he would wear, how about a shirt with the print saying "Who's your daddy?" Darth Vader was on the front with his lightsaber to the left of him. The high school he went to was McClintock, there his buddy, Mark, came running up next to him. They were switching periods between Math and Science, 3rd and 4th hour. Mark was dark haired kid, with his bangs off to the left side of his head.

"Hey yo! What up?!" Mark asked.

"Nothing. I'm just sick and tired of school, I want it over with."

"I'm with you John. Video games are calling my name 'you need to me, come now!' "

"Ha-Ha very funny." John said sarcastically.

"Just can't wait to get back to Mortal Kombat from 2011 on Xbox 360."

"Yeah mine is calling me too, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3." As the day progressed, school kept being boring for John. Tapping his pencil, he waiting 2 minutes for the bell to ring at 2:30 PM. His backpack was next to his desk and John was still waiting "RING!" That was the bell. Every student left the room, including John, of course. John had been Mormon ever since he was born. It was great. The only thing he did not like, sometimes, was dealing with the crap that his brother and sisters threw at him.

His oldest brother's nickname was Mo, because Moroni was his real name and thought it was too long for 16 year old. John thought he should not have a nickname. Moroni was named after Moroni was a captain of the good armies against the bad armies in the Book of Mormon. John thought that was pretty cool being able to lead every soldier on the good side since Captain Moroni was 25 years of age. Kathy was 8, and was a stubborn brat, but John still loved her. Angela also did not like to get along most of the time she was 12.

"That easy," explained with his nerdy expression. When he went through that type of problem, circumference it was Area equals pie times d and Radius was Radius equals 2 times d. Diameter was the full length of each side of the circle, Radius half of the circle.

"Thanks bro, see you tomorrow." Mark sounded grateful.

"NO big dude, hasta mañana!" He replied.

"Sí mi amigo español." Mark said, and John hung up.

_Dang I forgot tell him about the voice. Oh well, he would not believe me anyway. _The next day he got up, dressed into his shirt that was black with the Halo 3 logo at the top and Master Chief on it. The Xbox 360 really does rock. Once he got off the bus at school, when Mark showed up. School was obviously dull, and lame, but it was over before it began. John was in his room, after school , playing Red Faction: Guerilla on the Xbox 360, when he heard a rustling noise from his closet next to his desk.

"Who's there?!" John exclaimed.

"Hush… If your family knew I was here, they would send me to the pound." The same dark voice he heard two nights before. The closet door opened and a gray werewolf with a heavy brown coat, black shirt, and jeans. He had a silver head of a werewolf on a chain necklace he wore around his neck.

"Woah dude, who are you?" John asked nervously, fearing the wolf man might eat him. You'd jump out of your pants if a wolf man was in your closet.

"I am Rowlith, Rowl for short." The being said "My werewolf clan has great pleasure in seeing a human in crisis, but I do not."

"What crisis?"

"A terrible law states that we have to sacrifice people and/or others for our god, Lupin. We do this by turning them into statues. This was done several thousands of years ago, but some werewolf clans choose not to because it is cruel. I choose not to participate in the rituals my clan does. The only reason the werewolves are what they are because of this." He held up his necklace. "This allows anyone change between a human and a werewolf. Ancient relics spoke of this as the life force for a clan of werewolves. I buy supplies with the credit card I have gotten as a human and head back to my house only because human things are interesting, especially the food. Anyway, back to the necklace. The invisibility around our clan's city protects us from the humans if they found about our place."

"Wow that's cool; at first I thought werewolves were just legend. Now I know they are real."

"We are not as bad as you think." Rowl said "I needed someone I could trust to help us out with this Lupin crisis."

"Yeah I can do it, but what exactly do you want me to do about this Lupin crisis?"

"You're from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints right?"

"Yes."

"I thought we could spread the word about your church and maybe they will listen."

"Ok. But you know that missionaries have to teach the werewolves. That means that humans might know about it."

"Well if you gave us scriptures we could teach."

"Alright."

"Are we traveling by bus?"

"No we are traveling by portal. It is in Rough Rock Arizona, near the Indian Reservation."

"Is that safe?" John stopped "A portal. Really?"

"Yes, humans do not figure there would be two cities in a local vicinity like that. And yes, werewolf's transportation devices are faster than anything else that humans have created."

"Of course."

"Take me to your alley."

"Ok." John paused "Wait, so some random werewolf is going to ask me to come with him to his place. I do not exactly trust strangers. My mom says so."

"Just go with it."

"Whatever…"

John did not know that this visit to the werewolves would be more than being a missionary experience. Too bad he could not tell any of his friends about it, especially Mark, he was his best friend. John took Rowlith to the alleyway. With the portal that Rowlith used by his watch on his hand, he stepped into it and John followed. They got to a desert; with the only thing growing there was bushes and yellow grass. The red rocks glowed against the sunset. No wonder they named this place Red Rock.

"Rowl?" John asked.

"What?" Rowl answered.

"When did portals have the power to go through time?"

"No… the time is different here."

"Oh! Ok."

"Shh… the werewolves might hear you. Watch for a tree with a fake bird that is gold metaled, red-eyed falcon. Oh I forgot here's how the necklace works, a special word is said to activate it. Once activates it for a week, then you must do it again. You have to whisper it or people might find out. It is-" Rowl whispers "Qui timet LUPINUS"

"What does that mean?"

"It's Latin for 'Lupin fears none'. Do not tell anyone this password or else evil might get this and use it for evil."

"I see it." A crooked, old tree had a robotic falcon on it exactly like Rowl said, 10 yards away. Rowl called out to it in a bird call and it shot a laser from its beak that scanned his right eye and a door appeared out of nowhere. He opened it and a city was there. John walked outside the door. There was no city, but when he went back in it, there was a city.

"Woah! Cool! I did not know you knew bird." John exclaimed.

"Get inside quickly or someone might see us."

"Gotcha." They hurried inside. Rowl closed the door and it disappeared.

The buildings looked like solid gold, only because swag. That's why, John could not figure out. If he asked Rowl, he probably would not know because it was swag. There were relics carved on the buildings, the houses, stores, even the biggest building there, kind of looked like a Greek temple from ancient Greece. The weirdest thing was, like downtown ASU, there were statues at each corner of the sidewalks that were human. Different than these statues, they were also werewolves, and other alien creatures. Some of the alien creatures were Elites, Brutes, and Grunts from Halo. There was even an Alien and a Predator from Alien VS Predator. It was odd, they were not supposed to be real either. What was real and what was not was skewed in this town. How did any of this get to be here without humans seeing the werewolves anyway?

Chapter 2: How Life Is

Rowlith lead John to his house. He said that only he could get in, with an eye and fingerprint scanning. He could let in others as well. Good thing he had a Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, Sega Genesis, and even a NES. The sink spewed out not just water, it also let you have whatever soda or lemonade you wanted. John relaxed on a leather armchair.

John finished his 3rd glass of raspberry lemonade "Ah… that's some good soda in that sink. Say how do you get this stuff? Smuggle it in?"

"We use the necklace to as you say "smuggle" things into the city. My clan, the Zoprah clan, trades with the clans in Baja California by plane."

"That makes sense." John said.

He continued playing Xbox 360 Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 for at least an hour and PS3 Little Big Planet two hours. It was about 9 or 10 PM when John slept in the armchair. Rowl's howl alarm woke him at 8:00 AM. They ate breakfast at a restaurant where they met a friend of Rowlith's named Alronoth. They sat in a booth, Rowl and John at the right side and Alronoth at the other end. John was at the end, Rowl sat at the other side. Alronoth was at the far side of the bench on the other side of the table. He had on a bandolier full with live bullets, a 2 AK-47s on his back, and camo pants.

"You shouldn't rebel like this; the council will find you and take you down. They don't take lightly to heresy." Alronoth warned.

"We could use a human like him. I see potential. Besides, if they found out, we could work using John as a force for good." Rowl clapped John's shoulder.

"Just watch out, they might be coming for you."

"Don't worry, I got everything under control."

Three big buff werewolf patrol soldiers walked into the restaurant. They had plasma rifles in their hands and one of them had a rocket-launcher type with weird spikes coming off it. The other two had plasma rifles strapped to their backs with belts. The leather pouches on their jackets held plasma grenades. In the werewolf's (with the rocket launcher) pouch was a red grenade with a black x painted on it.

"Get under the table, kid." Alronoth commanded.

"Got it dude." John held a thumbs up and went under the restaurant booth's table, bringing one leg in then the other.

"Quiet kid, we'll get them off our tails." Alron (Alronoth) said.

Alronoth charged one of the werewolf guards, shot him with a side pistol on his right leg, and knocked him out. The other one shot and Alronoth dodged. Rowlith did a back flip, just before a bullet could hit him, onto the table John was under. Rowlith whispered the secret phrase into the necklace and transformed into Master Chief. _Master Chief? Now I know things are wacky now that people can become Master Chief just by thinking about it. _John thought. The supposed Master Chief pulled a rocket launcher out of thin air, but just before he could fire it, he was hit by the red grenade. It knocked him into the table John was under. Alronoth howled and grabbed a grenade and threw it on the one who blasted Rowl.

"No, help me!" the guard cried out.

"Never you heretic! Working with the Covenant, what heretic you are. What a heretic all you guards are working with the Covenant and trading with them.

"No Rowl is the heretic, believing it is ok to let an outsider in!" Another guard shouted. Gasps came from the werewolves in the restaurant. John came out from under his hiding spot after Alron had a knife to the last guard's neck.

"Don't try this again!" Alron said as he took the knife safely from the guard's neck. Rowl turned into a werewolf again and got up after a serious beat down by one grenade.

"You ok Rowl? You look pretty beat up." John questioned.

"I'm fine. If you don't remember, legend says werewolves can heal quicker than any human could. Being killed by silver bullets is a lie."

"I see. So why do humans think that?"

"It's just a myth that was created. We are not that way. The Anklosus clan is weak to silver, but it won't kill them."

"Let's go to back to the house." John said.

"We'll be safe John. Rowl watch it dude." Alronoth said.

"We will be okay. See ya!" John assured Alronoth. They took off, and went back to the house. Rowlith told John that the Anklosus were in Utah the Northeast corner border. Rowl gave him the necklace.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

It had the same setup of walls expect that an owl was there and had blue eyes and was silver. The city was made of silver and frozen statues were all over, just like normal Werewolves. Their council was not pleased with the heresy, but they could understand their sacrifices were hardly needed. John was disguised as a werewolf with a black cloak and a hood on. The council talked about how to reform the sacrifices to Lupin.

The main council member was Corah. He followed the idea of reform. Others agreed, but one did not. His name was Jedidah a mischievous werewolf who helped the sacrificial side of the werewolves. He had some ties with the Covenant and grabbed weapons from them, thousands of soldiers were ready. John and Rowlith were oblivious of this madness that Jedidah created.

John and Rowl headed to the other states in the US, spreading the message for the reform. They are spreading the message around in Africa, Mexico, Canada, Europe, and Asia. Master Chief was sniping down grunts and brutes while the Spartans took out the satellites that the Covenant had been using to broadcast Truth's proclamation about how the humans were the uprising against them in Africa. The Ark was taken out by Master Chief and his friends. UNSC intelligence had hacked the Covenant inbox where a video was in it. They could not believe their eyes. It was a werewolf, which they did not know existed even. This werewolf was telling the Prophet Truth that he needed forces to dominant the rule of the Earth in 2012. He explained that there were a bunch of lunatics that thought the Church of Jesus Christ could reform the werewolves with one kid. That would mean the Covenant would have enemies. Chief guessed he'd have to explain that it'd take time machine to get there, but in the future it'd work easy a highly advanced world now.  
"Alright men, get a time machine or a time portal built so that the Covenant will not lose to us, let's go!" Johnson ordered.

Scorpions and Warthogs were rolling onto the battle field to help take out the anti-air tanks, and Arbiter and the Elites were always there to help ever after the Brutes took over and kicked them out the Covenant, they'll get them. Master Chief would have tell Commander Keyes, the daughter of the man that was originally Commander that died by becoming the flood Gravemind. They would kill Truth, destroy the Covenant, and take out the Flood and the war against the evil werewolves. Right now Chief would have to prepare for battle.

The werewolf soldiers were swarming bees, and the guns waved in the air. Jedidah was out mobilizing in the outskirts of the Anklosus city. He had sent Covenant leader the Prophet Truth a message about aid and hope that the UNSC or the Elites and Arbiter hadn't intercepted it. We'd win by then, kill all the pests of the population of the heresy in the world, and maybe the universe if possible. Then they would rule.

"Sir!" An air force werewolf came up to Jedidah.

"What Lieutenant?" The council member asked.

"Turht called in, he'd said UNSC ended up finding the message you sent, they hacked it." The soldier held up a computer chip with his message on it "You should look at this."

Jedidah was putting the chip into his hard drive and watched the whole message. During it, he thought, _No this wasn't completely possible those retards got the best of the Covenant. They have done it more than once though. Useless, Truth was better than that. We'd show up and taken the enemy out. _The Master Chief was planning to stop Truth from firing the rings. How was Chief as good as a warrior that was somewhat invincible of Anklosus and in Zoprah total destruction with the armies. And now he had the opposite side, UNSC and the Elites would go with the ones who are corrupted in the werewolf clans. Covenant weapons were being dropped in. The Covenant was preparing to come in three days.

Chapter 3: The War Starts

John was enjoying Werewolf/Human life. He stayed with the werewolves to make sure everything would be good. It was great, especially the videogame time he had at Rowl's. Alronoth and Rowl filled him in on the info he missed which was the data the Master Chief and UNSC gathered. This was that enemy forces, that is the Covenant and some of the Zoprah and Anklosus clan traitors had become friends and were mobilizing forces. Now the good forces were getting ready and John would have to train hard in the gravity room, putting it to 100 times the gravity of Earth. Rowl also trained in martial arts, and it was intense for the both of them.

Right now John was learning a fist move where you clench your fists back and punch forward. He was punching a punching bag. Alronoth went up to them; he had a white towel in his hand, and a water bottle that said "Fry's Water Purified Drinking."

"Thank Alronoth." John said taking the towel and wiping his face and then hanging it on hook. He took a sip of the water bottle and threw it in the recycle bin.

"By the way John, my nickname's Alron. So how was your training today?" Alron asked him.

"Not bad. I'm getting better though, Rowl's good." John replied.

"Well," Rowlith started "The marines are coming in a few days. Until then, our werewolf bodyguards will train you in firing a gun and combat maneuvers in warfare. Sounds good?" He informed John.

"Yes! All I've fired is a shotgun at a range and a 22 at a Boy Scout camp."

"Good let's get to the Armed Forces base next to the Council Hall." Rowl commanded. They went straight there.

Werewolf bodyguards like the ones at the restaurant were marching in straight lines everywhere. Weird four star shaped machines the size of a car with a red turret and body were parked alongside the Armed Forces base. They had seats that were black and were two benches in front and back. The way back had the turret. Anti-aircraft tanks were going across the runway to the east of the Armed Forces building.

Council had agreed to let the UNSC help them out if they would aid them in take out the Flood and the Prophet of Truth. Soon, the UNSC's main ship would land and Master Chief would meet them. John couldn't wait to meet a videogame hero. John thought _I get to drive Warthogs, Scorpions, and Hornets.__That would be cool, if the marines let me._ There were werewolf guards on the runway. Arbiter and the Elites were helping the UNSC, so there was a good chance that the Covenant could be beat. They headed to the runway and there he was, all green and Spartan, Master Chief.

"Glad to meet you… what's your name?" He asked.

"My name's John, and I'm a big fan of you sir, Master Chief sir." John quivered with excitement as he shook his hand.

"Ok. That's great. Let's get to work." Master Chief commanded as thousands of green bodied and helmeted soldiers flocked out of the giant, black UNSC ship.

Scorpions were driven off to the side, Warthogs came rolling in, Mongeese were wheeling on the track, and two Pelicans came in with more men. Master Chief and Johnson walked side by side to the council hall, while Rowl and John followed them. Once inside the council hall, Chief and the head member of the council, Corah, spoke about battle plans and tactics. Then a message came in on the big screen an hour later from Lord Hood, the head of the UNSC.

"Chief, don't let us down, the Covenant have to be eliminated."

"Got it. What's Truth's status?"

"Green he hasn't done much, the only real thing is he has sent troops to the leader of the evil wolves."

"Flood?"

"No."

"We'll make sure Covenant and Werewolf forces will be taken down."

"Over and out."

"Roger."

"Hey I was just thinking Chief…" Johnson started

"Yes?"

"Why do we get into all this trouble and never sneak into a base?"  
"Spartans are not trained to be ninjas; we are trained to be an attack force." Master Chief explained. Commander Keyes walked in with a small computer in her hands.

"I've calculated we can strike at the enemy forces here and take care of the others in all of two months. Then Truth and the Flood can be taken out when we leave."

"What about Cortana?" Chief asked.

"We'll get her when we eliminate the Flood." Keyes replied. While UNSC people were talking, Rowl and John were intrigued.

"How come I'm here and the council doesn't care about me Rowl?"

"Well, other humans are here, so they figured you're with them." Rowl answered.

"I could see why."

"Alright men let's move!" Johnson ordered.

The Master Chief, the marines, Commander Keyes, John, and Rowlith filed out one by one through the South door. UNSC and Werewolf religion reformers were going to the evil base in Washington State, by Pelicans. John thought this was so awesome. John, Rowl, Master Chief, the Commander, and Sgt. Johnson went into the first Pelican with a few marines aboard it. John was thinking how much this battle would mean to him. Then this happened. Chief stood up and gave him an energy sword and two SMGs, 4 frags, and 4 plasmas, and a light to attack on any gun in case it was dark in some places. Wow how out of place here.

"I figured you looked fight material even for a teenager." Master Chief said.

"Thanks." John was confounded when he said it. Master Chief sat back down. John wondered if the Elites would show up. When would they show up? 3 hours went by and John was on the Xbox 360 with a plasma screen TV when they landed. Everyone climbed out of the Pelican, as the other marines on the Pelicans did also.

Chapter 4: A Grassy Fight

The Washington state area was nice and green, luscious and living. There was a pine forest, and through it was a cabin fortress where enemies were stayin'. There were blue skies with cold air that felt good, maybe 70˚. Enemy Phantoms were overhead, John wondered if the Elites would come soon.

"Alright let's go!" Commander Keyes shouted. Marines ran into the forest, while Johnson and Master Chief followed.

Rowlith told John "Go I'll be behind you!"

"Got it!" He yelled back.

John charged through the pine trees as fast as he could, killing a couple of Brutes and enemy werewolf snipers as he went. Shade turrets missed John while he ran past them. Grunts and Jackals with plasma pistols never hit him and Ghosts never knew John went past them. He was almost there when a Brute's Chopper pulled in front of him. John jumped over it, grabbed the Chopper and took out his energy sword and killed the Brute who drove it with a slash to his neck.

John turned his head to see how Rowl was doing. Rowl was fine; he was shooting shotgun bullets through his foes. John then again began to run; he saw a Ghost and threw a plasma on it when it came by. A few yards up ahead there was a Wraith. Rowl pulled out a Rocket Launcher and blew it away with two shots. There was 1 mile left until they got to the fort. The only problem was, it was fortified more than the good guys thought. A miracle then happened. A green Phantom touched down in the grassy fields to the West of the fort. Arbiter stepped out with a carbine and an energy sword at his belt. Elites were behind him.

Arbiter shouted "Let's go! The Covenant will go down easy!"

Arbiter swiftly zoomed the fields as a leopard going to catch its prey. John charged the fort with the Elites and Rowl at his side, his SMGs ripping forces down as they got there. After an Elite sniped the Werewolf sniper on the buildings top (pretty ironic a sniper getting sniped, back to the story), the gate started to close.

"Hurry its closing! Get in quick!" Johnson told the army.

Luckily they did get through before it fully shut. A Brute ran up and was cut up by John with his energy sword. Rowl shot down enemies with his shotgun and Master Chief sniped the snipers (again how ironic) on the top walls of the fort. Then the door, 150 yards away, opened and a Gravity Hammer Brute walked out, and then began to charge at them, he was a bull with its horns pointed at the target. Chief battle rifled the monster and John ran around him and fired SMGs at his back. Then Johnson finished it off with a frag at its feet, which made it fly and it hit the wall to the right of the door.

"Nice Sgt. Johnson." John complimented.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Into the building, the guards still were many, but not hard to take out. A staircase made of wood, lead up to a Lieutenant's chamber. Once the crew got up there, John saw a Camo dressed Werewolf sat in a chair that was spinney and U-shaped, its color was brown. Two Brute Captains stood at each of his sides.

"Get the demons! It's the Arbiter!" The Brute Captian on the right shouted.

The first Brute Captian had a Brute shot while the second one had a carbine. John knew this would be no problem, he knocked the Brute's back of his head, grabbing the Brute shot and stabbing the second one and Rowl abolished it with a rocket launcher.

"I see you defeated my guards, but you cannot take my Hunters out!" The Lieutenant boasted.

"Aw man Chief; this is a hard battle now." Johnson commented.

"These things are nothing" Chief said "We can take 'em" He bragged.

"Ha-ha, yeah right, they've been upgraded, Kamehameha fuel rod shots as big as a giant blast from Goku and you're screwed. By the way, I'm Rocamo" he told them "Their armor's been 150% strengthened, not even a Halo Combat Evolved pistol can take them out." The platform to the left of him in a circle shape rose up. Black and green armor.

_That's the opposite of the Master Chief's armor. _John thought.

One Hunter to the left, #1, shot the Kamehameha Fuel Rod shot at Master Chief, he did a rolling dodge shot the back that was, no obviously open, with plasma rifles. Johnson pulled an Assault Rifle out and also shot his back, when Arbiter stuck it with a plasma grenade and it was severely injured.

"What! That should have destroyed it!" John exclaimed.

"The point Rocamo made, we won't kill it until we do that whole routine again." Arbiter said.

John whispered the secret phrase and became Goku GT and went Super Sayian Jinn (SSJ) 4. He kicked the Hunter up and knocked it through the wall to the left and out in the hall, splattering a grunt and two jackals.

"KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 10!" Goku SSJ4 shouted and the humongous blast killed the Hunter easily and left a giant hole in the building, about as easily big as a meteor crater. John whispered the secret phrase and transformed into a Zealot Elite and carbined the second's back.

"Let me in on the fun!" Johnson cried switching his assault rifle for the shotgun on his back empting shells on the hideous beast's back. The Elite forces rushed through the door.

"Arbiter are we late?" The Pink Ascetic Elite in charge of the forces under Ship Master, said.

"No. Help the Zealot."

"Yes sir." The Elite said "Let's go Elites! Attack!"

"Yes sir." The Elite Ultra in purple said as they charged forward. 3 plasmas stuck the Hunter and Master Chief threw a C4 and blew the second one up.

"When did the UNSC get C4 Chief?" Johnson inquired.

"I don't know, it was really recent." Master Chief explained.

"Got it."

"There is another weapon that has been developed but not used by the Covenant till now, the Needler Rifle. This was from the Covenant forces on Reach when Noble team was taking down." Rocamo took the weapon from a storage closet in the part that was still intact on the left side of him. "This thing fires 21 shots per round, packs a punch like the Needler."

"Wow!" John was surprised. He transformed back into his human form by now.

"Not as good as Master Chief skills son!" Johnson rubbed in.

"Yes, his luck brings him on top in the end." Commanded Keyes added over the com.

"You haven't been on the com in a while." Chief commented.

"I had to deal with some foreign weapon suppliers in Oklahoma."

"Ok." Rowl said.

"Die!" Rocamo fired the needler rifle at them.

"John can I use the necklace?" Rowl asked.

"It's your necklace, so go ahead and use it." John said as he took it off his neck and tossed it to Rowl.

Rowl caught the necklace and placed it on his neck "Thank you." Rowl ran to the right and created an Illusion with Itachi. This was through Genjustu, the illusion spell. Itachi jumped into the air and a flock of ravens flew out where his body was and turned into shurikens hitting Rocamo.

"This is an intricate illusion. Well done." Rocamo said.

"Thank you" Rowl said as he transformed back into his werewolf form "I thank Itachi from Naruto the show. Someone get him before my genjustu wears off!" The Pink Ascetic Elite plasma rifled the lietenant and bashed him.

"I would love to see your faces when the Snarklefaces-" Rocamo paused "When the Snarklefaces take all of your men down that you bring. Reinforcements won't help, but they'll be stronger… stronger than you have ever seen." He said "Ha! Our forces rule!" Then he was shot by a Brute Spiker by Master Chief. Rocamo gave his last breath as he left the world for good.

"I'm glad he's dead, I got sick of his crapload he shoved at us." Johnson HAD to say.

"We should have gotten more information from him," Arbiter said "It would have told us where the general and the commander are."

"No matter, he's better dead. He wouldn't of told us anyway." Johnson pointed out.

"Let's get back to the Werewolf City of the Zoprah Clan." Rowl advised. "Oh yeah, take the necklace back John." Rowl took the necklace off and threw it to John and he caught it. John put it back on his neck.

Chapter 5: Armoth's Surprise

By Pelican, they went back to the base. There they talked of the results of the battle. The Council found the location of the General because of the data the Recon team got. They approved the attack on the General's fort along with the permission of Lord Hood. Armoth the General of the renegades This was the Death Valley area this fort was in, dead and ghastly. Glad Spartans have AC in their helmets, too bad for everyone else. John turned into Kakashi and shot and Water Dragon Justu into the air so people would be cooled off as the went along. Then a Scarab walked across the dry peaks to where they were. John turned back into his normal form when he saw the spider-like vehicle.

"Oh man here they come! Marines check yourselves before you wreck yourselves, here the Covenant come!" Johnson called out. Marines ran or got in Warthogs and Mongooses while Master Chief and John climbed in the Scorpion. John wondered if he could drive the Scorpion, that would be super special awesome ("Yugioh Abridged" Little Kuriboh ©).

"How about driving a Scorpion for the first time John?" Chief inquired.

"Sure, Thanks. I've only used this in Halo 3."

"Oh by the way, the first joystick controls the wheels and the button is to fire. I'll man the turret. Put on the headset so we can communicate." Master Chief spelled out for him.

"Thanks. Right, let's get to it." John said as he put on the headset and strapped himself into the driver's seat of the tank.

John went forward and shot at the scarab's legs. A Ghost passed by with a Brute Captian Ultra in it. Bam! It was destroyed. Another shot was at the front leg from the front. A moment later, a Grunt fell off the purple bug crawling across the valley.

"Ha-ha! That was great." John said.

Master Chief said "Can you hear me from the headset?"

"Yes Chief, loud and clear sir!"

"Good. Keep shooting the legs, you know the games well John."

"Gracias" (If you did not know, that means thanks in Spanish). He continued to fire at the legs, 4 more shots at the armor of the legs and the Scarab fell to its knees as a Duke in front of King.

"Get out now boy!" Sg.t Johnson blasted in the microphone, which hurt John's ears real bad.

"Yes sir." John said. He took the headset off, put it on the dashboard, and climbed out of the vehicle. He ran up a small peak and jumped on the Scarab. He took a Jackal out while on the Scarab. John grabbed his energy sword then slashed a War Chieftain or a Brute with gold armor, with a Fuel Rod gun.

"Get him!" A Brute shouted. Then it was taken out by a sniper round by Master Chief. John grabbed a plasma turret and went to the power core by shooting at it till it got red. Once it did, he dropped the plasma turret and lunged off the vehicle.

"Kaboom!" Commander Keyes said as John landed as the Scarab exploded. Blue light and a blast were emitted from it.

"That was awesome!" John said excitedly.

"Yes it was." Rowl said as he walked up to him "You did a great job John."

"Thanks."

"I could see the explosion from here, John." Lord Hood commented.

"Some fine work, that's a Master Chief moment." Johnson said.

"It is." Master Chief told Johnson.

"Alright, to the General's base boys, plus a werewolf, step on it." Commander Keyes, the second, commanded.

"Got it, we'll be there in a second." Johnson said.

This time, 2 Hunters blocked the gates of a stone fortress, and weird green and black flying monsters with sharp claws and horns were perched on the tops of the metallic towers of the castle. Covenant turrets were on the tops of the wall, while snipers were on each tower of the castle. Covenant turrets were on the tops of the wall, while snipers were on each tower of the castle walls.

"I bet those green and black things are the Snarklefaces Rocamo talked about." Commander Keyes smartly said.

"Yes that would be true." Master Chief said.

"They jacked you color, Chief." John said.

"I know, it's not exciting to see them with it on. The Hunters looked just as bad as them with it on." Master Chief responded.

"Let's get this fight on!" Johnson yells "Hoorah!"

Marines and Spartans pulled firearms out and took down the Covenant. Rowl asked for the necklace and John threw it to him. Rowl whispers "Qui timet LUPINUS" (or "Lupin fears none") to the necklace and, as desired, became Captain Price from Modern Warfare. He shot a Barret 50 Cal and the Jackal Snipers. John picked up a Battle Rifle, which seemed to be the one from Halo Reach, and killed the shade turret operators, which were mainly Grunts. The Snarklefaces were good; they kept an incessant morale going on within the flocks of their kind. Master Chief couldn't possibly kill them with a pistol, it was hard to even aim at the flying freaks they flew around too much. A battle rifle from Halo 3 worked just perfectly, taking out many gruesome creatures at once. It took at least 12-16 shots to destroy at least 4 of the menacing fliers. The Arbiter duel wielded plasma rifles and did the work of beating down the front line of the enemy.

"Throw a charge at the door John!" Sgt. Johnson ordered.

"Understood." John answered. He pulled a charge form his pocket, threw it, and waited. "5… 4… 3… 2…1!" He pushed the button down on the remote. BAM! The door had a 7ft in diameter, 8 ft tall hole in the wall after the explosion.

"Good work, now get moving!" Johnson said.

The team made their way through the hole in the door, of the building. Rowl went through the hole and transformed back into a werewolf. They were in the main hallway with two stairways leading up to the top. That's when the reinforcements arrived. The werewolf guardians had red and black Sayian armor on (they must also do trading with some Sayians somewhere, somehow that does not make sense, or they just copied the design for themselves, leaving that up to you to decide) The armor had grey spikes on each shoulder and intricate line designs up and down the front and back of the armor. They held plasma energy scimitars in each hand. Snarklefaces broke through the windows. Master Chief pulled an Energy Sword out and the Arbiter got his Carbine. John still had the battle rifle in his hand and Johnson with his shotgun. Rowl made it so his face changed into a Ghost mask from the character Ghost in Modern Warfare 2 and got an ACR ready.

"Nice machine gun Rowlith." Johnson complimented.

"Thanks I like it too. I got it from Alronoth, my best bud." Rowl said. He fired a couple of shots from the ACR and hit a few Snarklefaces.

Master Chief fended off the Werewolf guards, sword fighting. It was the Covenant Weapon technology against the Werewolf and UNSC Technology. They were well trained, but not good enough. John shot 3 whole headshots until one of the flying creatures were down. He got three of them, but it was harder than that, they swiftly dodged the blasts. Johnson teamed up with the chief, evading swings and hitting the guards when Chief was fighting. One guard was sworded by Chief and the other lunged at him from behind. The werewolf got shot gunned by Johnson. The beast still lived.

"Try and get his back, I'll distract him!" Johnson exclaimed.

"Got it. I'll do my best." Master Chief promised. Johnson came at the front keeping him out of the way, while Chief kept meleeing the back of the werewolf, but he missed. One more shot then Johnson could distract him enough for Chief to kill him. That shot was fired and a quick sword took the gnarly creature to his grave.

Rowl took the Ghost mask off. "It was fun while it lasted, right?"

"Yeah, but the demons still fly high in the sky." Keyes said.

"Let's get 'um then!" John added.  
"Alright. How do we do it without taking forever?" Johnson said. Just then an ODST and 2 marines drove a Warthog through a hole in the door and braked to a stop.

"Good thing soldiers couldn't be any better." Johnson said.

The ODST replied "No problem sir, just doing the job of a Hell Jumper."

"That's more like it. John, get the turret!" Johnson shouted.

"Yes sir!" John urged the marine to get off the gun and took it. At least 20 Snarklefaces were destroyed by the turret and killed, but the annoying winged demons kept coming. John wonderedabout if he should share some advice on how to kill the Snarklefaces. He thought he should.

"Guys, it takes only three headshots, that's it, not like the bugger just one headshot, they're harder."

"Got it!" The group said. Now it got better. 80 flies were left, that number went down easy. A half hour later the flood of them stopped.

"What now?" John asked as he got out of the turret.

"Well there's probably a King's throne or something where the general is." Master Chief said.

"Yes, let's get to it." Johnson said.

"Well it's not the easy." Master Chief pointed out.

"Well we can." Johnson said.

"Always strong headed, sargenant." Aribter noted.

"Yeah well you are used to it by now." Johnson replied.

"You are correct." Aribter said.

"Now, let's get to that tower." Johnson commanded.

"Got it." Master Chief said. They looked all around the main hallway until they saw a door to the right of the top of the stairs.

"Hey, royalty is the right way in England, wouldn't it be on the right?"

"Sounds obvious enough for an old human tradition." The Arbiter said. They followed Arbiter to the door, up the silver stair and then appeared a door. It was brown with a Noble Werewolf crest on it. The crest had a sword through the skull of a human.

"Grr… that traitor." Rowl scowled. The team went through the door and up a flight of stairs. Inside the door, which also had the skull with the sword through it, at the top there was a gold throne with red cushion was at the back of the room against the wall. A Hulk Werewolf, a wolf as big as the Hulk himself, stood to the right of the General's seat. Armoth's clothing was a black uniform with a name tag on the left side of his chest, his rank on his shoulders. He had bags of ammo in the coat he had on and in the baggy pockets of his pants. His face was mild-tempered, close to calm, half relaxed.

Rowl was worked up. This "friend" of his had been persuaded by the evils of Jedidah to join the enemy. It made Rowl feels sad, knowing that, since Armoth was a cub he had learned the same things as Rowl then. Now Armoth was an enemy. Rowl would now have to eliminate the thorn in the side of the good werewolves by getting rid of this general who had committed the crimes of shedding innocent blood. Armoth had been with "the dark side are they", and "Once you start down the dark path to destiny consume you it will" (Yoda says in the "Empire Strikes Back"). Rowl would not regret this. This werewolf who had left the light for darkness, had done no good now. Why now though? Why did things go South when they did. Why did Jedidah do all these evils and bringing many to his side? _He will tell me why he joined and Jedidah will pay for his dastardly deeds _Rowliththought.

"Hey, it seems- I've been expecting you. Rowlith, but you other friends, how pathetic are they? You brought a HUMAN kid into a werewolf clan along with some other world friends of yours. Are you training this kid to actually beat me and the forces of Jedidah?" Armoth asked devilishly.

"Yes I am, not just to defeat you, but to defeat everyone in evil." Rowl countered. He shook his head up and down.

"Ho-ho!" Armoth laughed. "How there's the famous Halo characters; Johnson, the Aribter, and the main character, iconic of all M games, Master Chief. I knew this moment would come. All I had to do was wait." Armoth taunted.

"Why? Why would you do it? You used to be my best friend. What good will come of cleansing the Earth with a burning fire of the devil?" Rowl questioned.

"Well, for one thing, I have no regrets, and my power is eternal. It will dominate you and your puny friends. You guys are hardly worth fighting. I had to because the power serving under Jedidah would be greater than any power you have. He said 'You would get what you want only if you join me.' That's true now, to me anyway. Enough with the talk, let's fight." Armoth said. He then called to the Hulk Werewolf "Ezzext, get them."

"Uh oh! Better be scared guys, we're getting jumped by a muscular werewolf. Ha-ha." John teased. The beast jumped and landed straight in front of them without creating a hole in the floor.

"How 'bout I get him distracted while you guys go on the offensive side and kick his butt!?" Rowl, now transforming into Guile from Street Fighter. He had a crew cut blonde hair, a green tank top on, and cargo camo pants on. "Let's go!" Guile, or Rowl, went and right hooked the Hulk-wolf in the jaw. The beast did not even flinch. Then the wolf monster threw a punch into Guile's stomach and made him flew into a wall. Master Chief pulled a Brute Shot out from a weapon case to the left of Armoth's throne and noticed a Halo 1 pistol clearly marked "Not to touch." He took it, or stole it perhaps. He slashed the Hulk-wolf with the Brute Shot and blasted the beast into the throne and Armoth ran, not wanting to get crushed.

"Rowl! NOO!" John cried with rage as he took the necklace from Rowl as he transformed back to a werewolf and whispered the secret phrase to become Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2. He went into Valor form with his regular Kingdom Key and Oath Keeper. Sora, or John, tore up the wolf monster with his two weapons, battered and battle, so many times he had to catch his breath.

"Ha-Ha" John laughed "That was a terrific battle, now you perish in Chaparral! (Or H E double hockey sticks) John charged a blue ball from his 2 keyblades, held it for bit, and shot it at the Hulk wolf. The brown hulking (he-he funny) mass was mightily injured. John transformed back into himself. Johnson took a rocket launched out and blew the wolf monster sky high, through the roof, and past the stone wall outside the gates.

"Impressive. You managed to kill Ezzext. I will much enjoy destroying you. See you!" Armoth took a RPD from the weapon case on the right side wall of the throne. He loaded it. Armoth shot a blast at Master Chief and he dodged, sending the wall behind him into a searing flame, destroying it. Chief took a knife out, ready to kill him. Rowl pushed his arm side, walking along M.C.'s right side.

"Let me take this rogue out. He has no right to live." Rowl said.

"Alright." M.C. took his knife and put it back in its sheath at his left side.

"Well then I will kill this guy." Rowl got a plasma launcher and charged three shots and held them.

"Hold up. I'm sorry for all that I have done, let me go friend. I will join you guys." Armoth deceitfully said.

"Don't trust him!" John yelled.

"Alright." He pulled the trigger and the gun stuck Armoth with several plasma charges and exploded 3 seconds later. Armoth's body now lied on the floor after being blown up bad. He was dead. Rowl checked his pulse. None. He stood up.

"Nice kill." John said.

"Commander Keyes in, what's your status Chief?"

"We took out General Armoth. Now we need to know where Commander Jedidah is.

Chapter 6: Showdown

"Copy that Chief, I got you covered. I'm pulling up coordinates right now." Commander Keyes said. She then told Spartan 117 "It's in Las Vegas. Get in the Pelican it's coming here to your 9 o'clock."

"Guys, get down stairs. A Pelican's going to land to the left of the tower, inside the fortress." Master Chief said.

"Confirmed. Go teams, we're out of time, now!" Johnson bluntly shouted.

"Ok sir, right away sir." John said. The others and John went down stair to the Pelican, which just touched down in the fortress. They climbed aboard and the team talked to each other over to Vegas. That's the only thing to do on the Pelican, right?

"You did not hesitate to kill him Rowl, why?" John asked.

"It's personal. I will share this though; he just had to be stopped, for the evil took over him."

"Well can you at least tell us why you mention 'the evil'; was he taken over or what?" John asked.

"Ok, this wolf had been good in the Zoprah. He was born there. Armoth was my friend until he joined Jedidah's group. The good was drove from him. I heard Jedidah came up to him one day and offered to give Armoth everything he wanted, in exchange for Armoth to go with Jedidah. That day, was horrible, I remember. He started believing the religion of Lupin. I just wanted him to be nice and with the werewolf clans oppose it, but doing what Lupin wanted. He left when he was 12, and never came back. But I never want to take a life for a cruel, malicious cause."

"That was one long, but one morose story." John said. The ship then landed. The cargo bay door opened to a desert waste land.

"Yeah well, here we are. Where's the exact location of the base Commander?" Johnson questioned.  
"It's at the Frío Luna, an old casino that the enemy took over in August, 2010. Get going soldiers."  
"Soldiers! We are not soldiers, we are heroes. We are awesome, we are the awesomest heroes here, that's what we are." John vivaciously said.

"Ok fine then, awesome heroes then." Keyes gave up about it.

"Go!" John shouted.

The group got out and saw the building in the desert waste land. The casino was ancient. The words "Frío Luna" were on a rickety, now long since out of power, neon sign which was about to fall apart. The building was a light blue and purple, but the paint was cracked, the iron was rusted and old just as the sign. The sign was the same color as the building. You could see some of the metal of the structure beams and the windows were now faded in its tint, very dirty. The building gained a light brown dust layer over the years.

"Ok, what is the first objective?" Johnson asked

"Each floor needs to be cleared, with enemies on each level, but right now, you need to worry about the troops outside." Commander Keyes said.

Every Covenant species was there. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them. Werewolf guards in red armor stood with AK-47's in their hands. Hundreds of these were here too, maybe even the thousands. Chief knew this wasn't as easy as meleeing a grunt to death (1 hit). They had a large army themselves. So this was almost the end of this madness they had to tie up.

"Marines, ODST's, and guess what, even Spartans, ready to rock brothers from other mothers?!" Johnson asked with enthusiasm.

"We are Sarge." A Hayabusa Spartan said to his left. He took an energy sword from his belt, activated it, leapt in the air, and slashed a werewolf down. That started the gigantic war.

"Attack men!" Sergeant Johnson yelled.

They all put up a good fight. Banshees were up in the sky, good and evil ones. Hornets helped with the enemy Banshees. Phantoms took on Phantoms, and the Pelicans tried the best to help the green Elite Phantoms. Good forces did excellent. The Elites entered the fray after the UNSC. John turned his head towards the building after standing in the midst of this galactic battle and watching in amazement. Arbiter took a squad of Elites. Johnson took a few marines and ODSTs. Then John caught up to them, and they all walked into the structure, past the contention. The door was slightly ajar. The 1st floor had slot machines, which all of them were broken, way too old to even use any more. 6 Grunts and 8 Jackals were on this level, the crew took them out easy. The last enemy was a grey grunt. Master Chief hit it on the back and it fell over on its face and died. There was an elevator at the end of the room. John, Johnson, Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Rowlith went in the elevator first.

"Floor #2 please." John told the elevator. It was take several trips to get everyone else. After all that happened, the second floor came up with 3 Brutes and a Chieftain (a Hammer Brute) were on this level.

"Hurry, get everyone else in!" A marine with blonde hair said as the elevator came down and the rest of the squad piled in.

"It is kind of cramped in here." An Aesthetic Elite in purple armor said.

"I know." The marine with blonde hair, named Chris, said. "Yolo though."

"Ugh, when will he stop?" A Mexican marine said. He was Paco.

"Never!" Chris said as the elevator finally stopped and opened. Everyone piled out of the contraption.

"Master Chief, get the Chieftain, I'll take care of the other Brutes and so will the group." The Arbiter said.

"Got it." Master Chief courageously went into battle with his Brute Shot.

Master Chief hit the massive alien with his Brute Shot, throwing enough force to knock a regular Brute out. This Chieftain did not move, that weapon, to him, felt like a 6 year old karate punching. The Chieftain had invincibility on, which made the Brute Shot bearable. The Jiralhanae (or Brute) brought his hammer down on Chief, he sidestepped. Last round Chief had was used and then the Hammer Brute died. Master Chief swapped his Brute Shot for the Ultimate force of a Gravity Hammer, and went to help the others. 2 marines evaded fire from Brute Shots and Brute Plasma Rifles (Red Plasma Rifles that shot red blasts) behind counters of where the employees worked. This was difficult indeed, but not for the Master Chief. If the marines lifted at least their head from behind the counter, they would die. The troupe needed suppressing fire. Arbiter used an energy sword to kill one and double teamed with the Master Chief, Arbiter damaged the other Brute's shields by using plasma rifles and Chief finished it off with a Gravity Hammer. The Brute soared through the air and hit the wall next to the elevator in front of them. Master Chief then went up to the last Brute and smacked it with the Gravity Hammer, the force of it sent him to the ground and Chief hit the back of his head, killing him.

"Where was all the fun in that? You guys stole our kills. "The ODST, Wayne, said.

"You'll probably not live to see this next part, it's gonna be even worse." Johnson replied.

"He's right, the higher the floor the tougher it gets." Master Chief said.

"3rd floor, move it! To the elevator at the end of the room!" Johnson exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" The marines and ODSTs shouted going in the elevator after the main characters did. The Elites went with the marines and ODSTs on the next ride. This floor had 2 Hunters, and 2 Armor Enhanced Hunters. 4 Hunters, whoa! Is it too much for our heroes? Let's find out.

"Jedidah, he prepared for this moment. I got an idea. If Master Chief uses his hammer to take the regular Hunters out, I would become a rocket robot from Red Faction Guerilla and tear the other two down." John said.

"No need, I can get you a Fuel Rod fun 10 times stronger than the rocket blast, and 20 times stronger than the Armor Enhanced Hunter shots. Take this. It's an XWepafier." Rowl said. The thing was a brown square. It looked like a piece of chocolate, John wouldn't eat it though. Rowl handed it over to John.

"Do I just tell it I want a super enhanced Fuel Rod gun?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Can you get me a super enhanced Fuel Rod gun?"

The square responded in a computerish tone "Yes here it is." A Fuel Rod gun that was red and gold appeared.

"Sweet! Werewolf technology rules!"

"It's only a prototype, they made two, and Corah, the Council leader, allowed me to take 1 of them."

"Ready or not: Here I come!" John shouted. Master Chief pounded each of the regular Hunters with several Gravity Hammer poundings.

"Give the Hunters a taste of Fuel Rod juice John." Johnson said.

"Ok." He fired at the Armor Enhanced Hunters, and a giant Kamehameha blast wiped both of them out. The right side wall of the wall next to the elevator was taken out.

"Watch it next time. The building could collapse on top of us next time." Rowl warned. "Besides that, that was good. Keep the gift my friend."

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes, I will help make the real thing later."

"Thanks."

"You're most welcome friend." Rowl said. "To the 4th floor please." Rowl said as every main character piled into the elevator. Up they went. This level had 10 Snarklefaces and 2 Grunts and a sniper jackal.

Wayne (The ODST) said when the group arrived after the main characters "Umm… ok."

"Watch this!" Johnson threw a grenade, killing both Grunts, but the Jackal ran to avoid it. The Jackal sniper was shooting at Johnson. Johnson slide past the beam shot and battle rifled it and tried to kill the Snarklefaces.

"Rowl, let's do this. I'll set the necklace to two people transform. You will be Rahm Kota from Force Unleashed while I will be Star Killer." John whispered.

"Do you know how to set the necklace for two people to transform?" Rowl asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Code 343." John said in a whisper as he put it in.

"You know that code also takes it off?" Rowl asked in a whisper.

"Yes." John said in a whisper. "Three… two… one!" John thought of Star Killer while Rowl thought of Rahm Kota and they both transformed. Star Killer had the Darth Vader looking suit on and he mind tricked two Snarklefaces into fighting each other, ending up killing each other. Rahm Kota saw gambling machine and hurled it at 4 of the Snarklefaces and they didn't survive. Force lighting was thrown upon two of them from Star Killer and Rahm Kota tossed his lightsaber to kill the other 4.

John then turned back into himself, and Rowl went back to his werewolf self and set the necklace to one person. He made his head become Darth Vader and said "Impressive." He switched his head back into his regular human head.

"Well executed." Commander Keyes commented. "The last floor is where Jedidah is. I don't know what he has with him. You'll have to find out."

"Confirmed." Arbiter said back.

"Next floor" Chief said. They went up the elevator in two groups, for the last time.

The elevator lurched upward till the door opened. Before them was an astounding sight for an old casino. Jedidah must have done the place up. You won't believe what's up here. It looked as if the casino was restored to its whole glory. The slot machines were a bright pink and had blue lights. The carpet was red and the walls were pink. Chairs and tables were furnished and put around the room in a circle. A chandelier hung on the ceiling. Remember, all of this is new. Jedidah was at the end of the room, waiting. The team walked to the spot where he was. He stood up from the brown leather chair. His shirt was red and he had jeans on.

"Very informal of me," Jedidah started. "I am not dressed for the occasion, but that doesn't really matter. The ones who came to exterminate me interest me. Now out of the all, you should know I know more than the other leaders did."

"Well, that maybe is true, but we will still take you down!" John confidently spoke.

"Hm? What is that I hear? A small squad thinks they can beat me easily? Well you are wrong." Jedidah grows a bubble shield that only he can shoot through, and pulled out a gun with a long barrel, it was pure silver, and was mysterious. "Ha-ha! This weapon is my Arc Shotgun. It blasts a giant shell of a blue electric energy, and doesn't leave a target left."

"Wow, sounds like a weapon the Covenant would want to get their grubby hands on. If they had it, they wouldn't know how to use it." Wayne said.

"No one cares, shut it." Johnson harshly told him.

"Yes sir." Wayne dejectedly said.

"Now I have won!" Jedidah cried.

"Not quite!" Master Chief shouted.

He took out an Assault Rifle and shot him head on after the bubble shield ran out of energy. Then Master Chief dodged an electric blast. Chris tried to take the menance out with a battle rifle and evaded an electric ball. He ran around Jedidah and almost assassinated him when Jedidah shot a blue sphere at him. The marines disappeared in thin air after the shot. Luckily, Chris dodged the shot and was huddling in the corner, scared for his life.

"Ha, how do you like me now?" Jedidah sneered.

"I never liked you." Rowl began "So clever and smart at the beginning, but like a few in our clan, the dark side turned you. All believing in the old traditions werewolf society believed. Your riots started first. You notice later, to decide that the Lupin religion should stay. That is evil."

"True, true, this whole scheme by me. I am a genius right?"

"Take this traitor! John hand me the necklace!" Rowl ordered.

"Yes sir!" John tossed the necklace toward Rowl and he caught it, putting it on his neck.

Rowl turned into Teen Gohan SSJ2, becoming shorter, and kamehamehaed him into the wall, which destroyed it. Jedidah's weapon flew out of his hands and was destroyed by the blast. Jedidah smiled as he climbed up from ledge that was left from the blast he held onto.

"And you said I needed to tone it down." John harassed.

"Sorry." Rowl said as he became a Werewolf again once more, handing the necklace to John.

"At least I have another weapon of mass destruction." This is the Nano Rifle. It has the strength to wipe out a whole building, if I so choose. The Red Faction never noticed that swiped it from them." Jedidah said. He pulled a white-greyish gun out. It looked similar to a M1-Carbine and a Storm Trooper rifle. The handle was black and the long shaft was black, but the body and the butt of the gun were white-greyish.

John knew about this gun. He almost beat the game. Too bad Rowl had to take him from his home. That was probably the best thing he ever thought could happen to him. This rifle could use namomites to eat the solid stuff out of everything it is shot at. The group had to get this out of his hands or he could destroy a whole city in less than an hour.

"Master Chief! That weapon could destroy all of New York within minutes. We need to take it back!" John exclaimed.

"Got it John. Arbiter use everything to take that rifle from him! Johnson, do the same!" Master Chief shouted.

"Elites, you heard him, do all to get the Nano Rifle, so we may return it to its rightful owner." Arbiter commanded.

"Yes sir, we will do as you ask." The Zealot said.

He ran up to Jedidah, carrying an energy knife. He stabbed Jedidah's left side and reached up to take the gun, but was hit back. A red Elite shot Jedidah with a carbine, kicked the gun out of his hands with his left foot, and took the rifle. The red Elite picked up the Zealot by the hand and left him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" The red Elite asked him.

"Yes I can. Thank you, let me take the rifle back to John." The Zealot said.

"Ok here it is." The red Elite handed the Zealot the rifle. The Zealot went and gave the rifle to John and the red elite stood next the Arbiter after an easy walk.

"Ha-ha." Jedidah took a long breath as he pulled the energy knife out of his left side. "I will win to you and you will not underestimate me ever again. I'm gonna go out with a bang." He pointed to a bomb in the left top corner of the room. The bomb was black and was square, about the size of 4 computer systems. Then Jedidah took a remote from his right pants pocket and pushed a button. The bomb beeped and a timer on the front showed 5 minutes.

"No see how this works out. You all will die." The bomb beeped every second. Jedidah still smiled. He knew the Nano Rifle wouldn't help him now, but the bomb would wipe them out within a 5 mile radius. They would not escape. Johnson was angry and stiff-necked. John looked at Jedidah with the face of a vicious lion. Everyone else was calm, surprisingly.

"Let's get out of here. Arbiter, is there a Phantom nearby?" Johnson inquired.

"Yes. Let me check with Ship Master to make sure." Arbiter turned the communicator on his wrist on. "Ship Master, confirm. Is a Phantom nearby to pick us up?"

"Yes, just south of your position. I will call them now." A "krr" was heard. This was Ship Master speaking "Ascetic Commander in Phantom 20-B, can you pick the squad up in the Luna Frío just south of your position?"

"Certainly. Right away sir."

"It's all good Arbiter." Ship Master said.

"Thank you, Arbiter out." Arbiter ended with.

Rowl was talking to Jedidah "Your death was expected. I won't be crying when we making a grave stone for the body we will never find. It will be lost in the explosion. Your death is your fault."

"Well, you will see more is to come." He replied.

"There is the Phantom, and the timer is one minute left. Jump on it when it comes." Master Chief told the group. The Phantom closed in on the area of the blighted wall of the building's top floor. The hangar was 3 feet away from them.

"Jump!" Johnson yelled.

The squad barely made it and were lifted up by the Elites on board. They were well away when the bomb was set off and it exploded. A red and orange fire lit up the building as the bomb left the building in debris and rubble.

"You think he could have been smarter than that?" John said while he sat on the row of seats on the right bottom corner of the Phantom.

Rowl took the seat beside John to the left. "No, was not really smarter than what he was like at the time. I believe that those people who do not believe in joy usually end up like him. Or just don't have a good life at the end of the road." Rowl answered.

"You know I almost forgot to lock the necklace up. I've had so much fun with the action you guys deal with."

"Well it's more than you know." Master Chief said.

"Yes, especially since we still have the Covenant and the Flood to finish off." Arbiter said.

"True, let's go back and tell the Commander and Lord Hood what has happened." Johnson said.

"I think they already know." Master Chief said.

Chapter 7- Nano-Rifle Returned

The Phantom had a little way to go before they reached the base. A half hour later, the ship landed safely, unscathed from the battle that had ensued earlier. The ODST stepped out first.

He said "That was great." The rest of the crew was walking out of the Phantom. Marines, Werewolf soldiers, and Elites came to congratulate their success.

One marine said "If only Commander Jacob Keyes was here to see your victory."

"Yes if only he was." The Master Chief said.

"We're not out of the water yet." Johnson said.

They strolled into the council building. Commander Miranda Keyes was video conferencing with Lord Hood when they had come in. The Council was amazed the heroes came back, and were mostly still there. Their faces were surprised. Each member was very astonished, for no one had or even tried to obliterate the army of the evil clans in about… never. The leading officers were not shocked, they had not even noticed for the conversation they were in was not ended. Commander Keyes was talking with Lord Hood about the Covenant.

"Well they sure have us pinned down." Keyes said.

"Yes, but we'll pull through. Your dad always believed that." He responded.

"I guess the 'heroes' have shown up." Keyes said.

"So they have." Lord Hood said. Commander Miranda Keyes turned her head to them.

"Sir I'm honored to see you sir." Wayne said nervously.

"You must have never seen me before ODST?" Lord Hood asked.

"Yes sir." Wayne replied.

"Ok. Status report Sgt. Johnson." Lord Hood commanded.

"The Werewolf clans with the Covenant have been demolished; all we need is to return the Nano Rifle Jedidah borrowed without asking, to the Red Faction's hands, and destroy the Flood and the Covenant once and for all." Johnson answered.

"Good" Lord Hood acknowledged.

"Sounds to me like that mission was a lot fun." Commander Keyes said.

"It was ma'am." John said.

"Thank for the status report Johnson." Lord Hood said.

"You're welcome sir." Johnson said.

"Make sure those key elements happen, see you if you need me. Lord Hood out" He said when the screen flickered off.

"We have some business to do. Hop to it." Keyes commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Johnson answered. "Get the special transportation device ready for travel, Wayne, on the double. You can get there fast enough."

"No problem sir, right away sir." The black armored fellow traversed across the council room to the door to the outside courtyard.

The ODST had to get the computer mainframe to work several times after he put it in front of Johnson. The keypad was on top of the computer mainframe, so the ODST was typing in figures and numbers so that the team would go to the Red Faction's planet, Mars. The computer mainframe was about the size of a foot rest. The portal opened out of the computer mainframe. It was a green, black, swirly, and circular. The computer mainframe had on the front of it, "Special Transportation Device (STD [This isn't written on it, but I know what you're thinking, it is not shots that can kill you.]) Or The Portal for the UNSC." The UNSC symbol was on the right side of the computer mainframe. The black box had a status light behind its keyboard at the top. It flickered red.

"It's ready to go Sgt. Johnson." Wayne said, saluting.

"Don't salute to me, it disgusts me. I don't want to see it. Let's go team." The company walked in front of the portal.

"Wow nice technology, especially for 2552." John commented.

"Thank you. We were remembering the time after Brutus was killed and Master Chief fell to the Earth like a meteor at New Mombasa in Africa where we come from. That's what inspired the UNSC for this project. What if we had a machine that was portable and could be transformed with one button into a cube whenever and you could set it up whenever."

"Not bad." John added.

"She's not junk that's for sure."

The portal was set was to take them to the Mars system in the year 2200, in another universe, when the Earth Defense Force tried to take the mining facilities away. The portal was set to launch them at the Oasis safe house. Everyone was ready to step into it.

The ODST advised "Watch carefully where you step. You never know what people put out there in this other world. Consider it."

They stepped in, Rowl and John first, then Johnson and the Master Chief, finally the ODST and Arbiter. When they got out, the ODST took the computer and pressed a key. The black box became a small black cube. The barren planet of Mars had all sorts of cars driving on the dusty trails of the desert. The heat was bearable, but then how could grass grow then? The gang was out.

"Where to sergeant?" The Master Chief questioned.

"The location on my GPS marks us about a mile away from the safe house. The portal never gets the spot we want to go right. That's because it's still in design, this is the prototype. A close to perfect one, with a good guidance system that takes us exactly where we want to go, I'll like that. At least it is not a million miles away." Johnson said.

The walk wasn't that bad for them. The green spots of grass at the "Oasis Safe House" were odd. _That wasn't normal on Mars._ Everyone but John thought, since he saw it in the game. A metal garage was there along with steel rods holding up a metal bridge around the "Luscious Secure Base". In the metal garage there was an armored yellow truck. A round shack was off to the side of the garage. They went inside. They found a fairly dark colored, not black, but a peachish-tan colored man there. He had a black beard and a military shaved head. The woman next to him on the computer had dirty blonde hair and wore a blue suit. They were talking to each other. The man wore a dark yellow coat with green armor covering the middle of his back. He had on brown pants.

"Hi!" The dirty blonde woman exclaimed.

"How's it going?" John asked.

"Not much. What are you strangers doing here?" the man asked intently.

"We're just giving you a very important item back."

"Ok. Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. How rude are we? Anyway, I'm Samanya, but everyone calls me Sam. The man next to me is our trusted Guerilla army leader Mason.

"Yo. Sorry for getting all up in your faces like that. I just don't like folks I don't know. They could be up to stuff."

"It's ok. These are my friends. Johnson." John pointed to him and the rest as he named them "Arbiter, Master Chief, Rowlith or Rowl, the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Wayne, and I'm John." He pointed to himself. John then pulled the Nano Rifle out of the backpack he had and gave to Mason.

Mason took it "Hey thanks kid, not much without this baby. The EDF gonna pay big time for letting some freaks get the weapon. This thing meant our whole science department would cry if it was lost forever. They did an amazing job on it."

"Thank you again John." Sam said. "And yes, myself included, would probably bawl if we never got that back. It would destroy everything in its path in the wrong hands."

"No problem. We'll be on our way." John said.

"The Commander would like to see you. He just messaged me on my email." Sam said.

"Nah that's ok." Johnson said. "We got important things to do."

"Do it." John said.

"I guess meeting the leader wouldn't hurt." Johnson said.

John was led by Mason and Sam to the Commander's hut, a smaller round shack. John opened the door to the shack. It had a table in it and papers were all over it. The man behind the desk was grey haired and was almost bald.

"Well done. Well done John. You got the Nano Rifle. I figured some werewolves would sneak off with it. Now that I know aliens are real, I will believe anything that makes sense. I give you my gratitude. I am the Red Faction's commander, Hugo Davies." Just after he said these words, he took the sledge hammer out and slid it across the table.

"Thank you, I shall keep this sacred item." John took it off the table and joined the group outside the Commander's hut.

"Thank you again." Sam said.

"Like I said, the world I live in would be dust without the help of Master Chief, Arbiter, Rowl, Johnson, and even Wayne." John said.

"Really?" Wayne asked.

"Yes." John said.

"Thanks. You're so nice. I haven't heard anyone think that good of me in a long time." Wayne said.

"You are most welcome." John said.

"Bye!" Wayne shouted to Mason and Sam.

"See ya!" Mason and Sam shouted as Wayne set up the portal to send them back. The green and black swirl showed up and they walked into it, sending them back into 2010.

Chapter 8: The Covenant

They instantly went back to the Council Room in 2010. The portal closed as soon as the team walked out of it. John wondered what he was gonna use the sledge hammer for. Oh well.

"Nice hammer kid." Johnson said.

"Thanks I like it too." John replied.

"Now to real business, how do we stop the Covenant Commander?" Johnson asked.

Commander Keyes says "The Oracle spoke of an Ark that was home to the Cartographer. We got to get there. I did some research and found the location of the Halo ring where Truth is. This ring has the spot where all the rings are fired at, this is what Truth will do if we do not stop him. We need to kill Truth and stop him from firing the rings. We also need to stop the Flood."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Johnson said.

"Hey, at least we have more weapons of mass destruction to take them down with this time." John said.

"This time?" Master Chief questioned.

"Never mind."

"Not easy as it look when you play it versus actually being in it, my friend." Rowl said.

"Well said Rowl." John said.

"Then hop to it." Commander Keyes directed "Get a squad of Pelicans ready for an assault on the Covenant's last ring." Chief's riding with Arbiter, Rowl, John, and the ODST. I will be of assistance in another Pelican." The group got their things packed when Alronoth came in to check up on them.

"Hey Rowl, missed seeing your face at the usual place." Alronoth said.

"How's it bro?" Alron asked.

"Not much. We got back from defeating the enemy werewolf clan's leader, Jedidah." Rowl responded.

"Sounds tough."

"Yes, it was."

"You should leave to take the Covenant out."

"Will you come with us?"

"Sure why not? You could use someone to help give what the Covenant and the Flood out with."

Rowl then talked to the Commander. She was grateful that the werewolves had the resources they did to help the UNSC. She thought it was a definite leverage against the Covenant. It made the balance between their enemies uneven. The portal was set to the size of 5 skyscrapers so that everything that had could get through. They had Pelicans, Scorpions, Warthogs, and Mongeese going through the portal. The usual group: John, Master Chief, Rowl, and Alron went through on a Pelican. The green grass and the snowy mountains blended well on the Halo Ring. The Pelican our heroes were in landed in a grassy field and everyone got out. There were huge boulders placed well between the AA Wraith and Master Chief. A river ran through the middle of the fighting zone. Juniper trees spread out through the battle zone.

"Go for the AA Wraith Chief!" Johnson shouted over the mike.

"Can do sir." He answered.

Master Chief leaped over a small rock, ran past the shade turrets, and got behind the damaged Pelican. The War Chieftain was firing at the thing he was hiding behind. Master Chief stuck the Brute with and Xterminate grenade and the red blast it produced was 3 times the size of a plasma.

"Demon! Attack him!" The Brute in the plasma turret of the copper Wraith cried. He started shooting Chief, but as always, he missed. Master Chief was too good. The green Spartan procured a Rocket Rifle from his back, and annihilated the Wraith to dust.

"Let's move it out!" Johnson shouted over the mike. Both turrets and ground forces were taken out.

A Pelican landed near of their position. The ODSTs and marines moved ahead. An ODST and a marine climbed aboard the Warthog. The other marines got on a Pelican. A Mexican marine named Pedro got into the Warthog in the turret. Master Chief climbed in the driver's seat, Wayne rode shotgun.

"We're gonna take out the enemy at the first tower we go to." Alronoth said.

"Ok good, get to it. See you later." Johnson answered as the Pelican left.

"Have any ideas John?" Alron asked.

"Yes. I'll be Goku, and Rowl grab my right hand, Alron grab my left hand, and we'll instantly be transported to the place." John explained.

"Sounds good, proceed." Rowl said.

Chapter 9: The First Tower

John transformed into Goku with his gigai (or orange "pajamas" jump suit on) and teleported them to the outside of the tower door. Enemies were littered all guarding the tower. The Warthog the Master Chief was coming up the mountain to get to where John, Rowl, and Alron were. They shot the turret at Grunts and Jackals on the way. A Ghost sped by. It turned around and fired at the Warthog.

"Hey little dude, don't shoot at us!" Pedro shouted while he shot at it in the turret. Wayne Assault Rifle the Grunts in front of them. Master Chief parked them down the hill and went behind a rock and waited till the Wraith was taken out.

John, as Goku, went Super Sayian Jinn (or SSJ) with a bright gold aura, and took out the Brutes outside. He was throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, taking the Brutes to the ground. One he used a kamehameha to destroyed. Rowl and Alron took the turrets out. Rowl grabbed a Rocket Launcher from a dead marine's spoils and blasted the Wraith to bits. The Warthog came down a hill.

"Ok, its safe, let's go!" Master Chief said.

He got out of the Warthog and shot some of the Prowlers. The Warthog came down, after a few turret shots later the Prowlers were out. John turned into a human and went through the door first. The Brutes shot at him. John dodged fire, went behind a barrier, and lifted his head just enough to throw xterminate grenade that stuck one bluish-green armored Brute at the front. The red blast killed the 2 dark blue armored Brutes behind the first Brute who blew up.

"Good job John." Wayne said as he got off the Warthog and walked into the entrance of the walkway to the door that led into the tower.

"Thanks." John responded.

The group went up the stairs and the Grunts and Jackals shot at them from the ground and the ledge above. Plasma pistol and Needler bullets were flyin' past and almost at our heroes. Alron pulled a Laser Shotgun named the Desolator out from a xwepafier he had got from the scientists who were actually making a lot of them now. He emptied ammo out on the scrawny Jackals and nasty Grunts. He reloaded. Master Chief SMG'd them. The ODST had a battle rifle and took out 5 of the enemy reinforcements. They went to the elevator. Everyone got on and went up to the room where 6 Brutes and a Chieftain were.

"We can take these hairy apes out!" John shouted, making fun of the Brutes.

"The demon thinks he can shout whatever insults and thinks that will mess up our battle plan. Well it won't work. Kill them!" The Chieftain cried. John made a nano rifle appear from his xwepafier and shot the first Brute on the right next to a pillar.

"Auggh!" With that the Brute disintegrated into an orange dust, not even leaving his bones left.

"Take this!" Wayne walked a short way to where the second Brute on his left was and threw a frag grenade. He was taken out and flung on the middle of the floor in the walkway.

"Give me the necklace John!" Rowl shouted.

"Yes sir!" John took the necklace off and threw the necklace to Rowl. Rowl caught it and put it on.

Rowl became the Human Torch and incinerated 2 Brutes that were coming up the walkway to kill him. He transformed back and went to where the group was fighting the Chieftain. Pedro shot with his Assault Rifle at the Chieftain. He was hammered and flung to the wall where the elevator was. He was out of commission. Master Chief plasma grenade the Brute to the left of the Chieftain. The hammer came down on Chief and he dodge rolled just in time to get away from the hammer. He stood up. Alron ran up and shotgunned the Brute on the right. Alron then retreated back before the Chieftain could hit him behind the plexi-glass window in front of the elevator. Rowl took off the necklace and tossed it to John, who caught it. John became a Zealot with a Concussion Rifle (both from Halo Reach) and rushed to the Chieftain and blasted it. It tried to swing at him and it didn't work, John killed him with a round of the Concussion Rifle.

"Press the switch to turn the shield off Chief! It's your duty, not mine." John said as he transformed back to his human self.

"Got it, thanks John." Chief said. He pressed it and the shield in this sector turned off.

"Good work Chief, that's one, the Arbiter should be just about- that's two. It's all up to Johnson's team now. Johnson come in over." Commander Keyes said.

"Our reinforcements- ma'am we're pinned down." Johnson responded.

"I'm coming."

"Negative fire's too heavy. Everyone fall back."

"Sergeant Major! Johnson can you hear me?"

"Link up with the Elites and proceed directly to the third tower. Make you way back to the beach."

"Roger." Master Chief said, "Let's go guys!" He enthusiastically encouraged.

"Yes sir!" John responded. He turned and went to the elevator and said "Get on, to the next tower team!" Everyone got on and John pushed the button on the touch screen on the elevator and it moved down.

"Here's the plan guys." John started. "I will teleport as Goku with Rowl and Alron to the Hornets parked where the Warthog was when Chief got it. Chief get in the Warthog with Wayne and that other marine and head over there."

"I'm Chris!" The blonde haired marine shouted.

"Sorry." John said.

"Understood." Wayne said.

"Yes sir." Master Chief said.

Chapter 10: Third Tower

John changed to Goku and trans located Rowl and Alron to the Hornets. Master Chief went outside of the tower and got in the passenger's seat of the Warthog while Wayne took shotgun. Unexpectedly, the marines did not get in the Warthog; instead the 4 marines took 2 Mongeese, one for every two marines. Once Chief and the Marines got to the Hornets, John transformed back into a human and took the driver's seat of the Hornet on the left. Rowl and Alron took either side of the vehicle. The ODST took the right side of the Hornet to the right of the Hornet John was going to drive. A marine got on the left side. Master Chief drove the Hornet. Then the Hornets took off. Now it was to the tower.

John got used to these controls: he had flown a helicopter simulator and actually played Halo 3, so this SHOULD be easy. He used both joysticks to maneuver. Up on the joysticks was to go up and down on the joysticks was to go down. The button on the left joystick shot the machineguns while the button on the right joystick fired the missiles. John fired a few missiles, while they were going past another tower, at a Banshee in front of his Hornet and in no time it was down.

"Chief, will you help me took out the Covenant Phantoms out ok?" John asked over the mike.

"Alright let's do this, Banshees come next." Both of them shot missiles then fired machineguns till the missiles loaded after 5 seconds and they shot again at the Phantom, who was about to flee. Just after, it exploded with a dark purple explosion.

"Nice one, there should be three more." John said.

They fired at the second Phantom while the side guys shot the guns they had at the Banshees and enemies on the ground. Luckily, Alron had a Rocket Rifle and it locked on. He locked on and shot a Banshee and it was down. There were 2 more. Rowlith used his xwepafier to create a Rocket Launcher from Halo Reach, and locked on and fired at the Banshees. Boom! Boom! Boom! Three Banshees were down for the count.

"Hey no fair, they have good weapons!" Wayne was jealous.

"Who cares, just start firing." The marine on the other side with a New York accent said.

Bam! The Hornets beat a Phantom. One more left. They took it also, it was in no time. The Wraiths and the ground forces were obliterated by the Hornets. Alron and Rowl blasted the ground forces out.

"Don't shoot our friends." John warned.

"Got it." Alron said. The Brutes stood no chance against them. Grunts were weak, and Jackals fled at the sight of two Hornets. The tower had two open spots at the sides of the holes of the door on either side.

"We're here, just drop your Hornets and join us." Arbiter said.

"Ok confirmed lets land." Chief said.

The Hornets landed on the sides of the high level tower. Master Chief on the left and John on the right. The Elites were there taking down Brutes. John got an energy sword. He slashed out the Brutes along with the help of the others, go through the door. Hunters were in the middle. Drones were on the right of them.

"Watch this, I'm gonna own them!" John said.

He became Ryu from Street Fighter 2:V and lunged at the Hunter to the right. He constantly punched and kicked at it speedily. Then he unleashed his fury. Ryu moved his hands around charging his Ki. Then what looked like a Kamehameha blast charged in his cupped hands. "Hado Ken!" A blue stream of energy got the massive beast and it was destroyed.

"Good idea. My turn! Throw me the necklace John!" Alron shouted.

"Got it!" John transformed into his regular self, took the necklace off his neck, and tossed it to Alron. Alron turned into Ken from Street Fighter. He looked like he was going to do a Dragon Fist, but he charged his energy with his fist up. Then he punched the Hunter that was left.

"Had Shoryuken!" A yellow dragon burst forth and ripped a hole in the Hunter. Orange blood was on its body and around the hole. It was definitely dead.

"Nice, but it's not over. Look!" John in human form said. He pointed at the Drones in the sky.

"Buggers, watch out!" Wayne advocated.

Needler and Plasma Pistol shots came whizzing at them. Alron used the Rocket Rifle. Rowl dual SMG's; Master Chief only used an Assault Rifle. The Elites dual wielded plasma rifles and needlers. The team shot at them and 4-5 were killed every 2 minutes. 18 were down in 8 minutes. They moved to the next room. More buggers. They were killed in an instant; there were only 6 of them. The elevator was the next room.

"Go! Arbiter and friends, we will guard down here." A blue Elite said.

"Got it. Move." Arbiter said.

For the second time, they pressed a button for the elevator to go up. On the top floor, a War Chieftain carried a plasma cannon. 2 Brutes were on either sides of him. There were 4 invisible Brutes.

"I got one!" Master Chief said.

"I'll cover you." Wayne said.

"Go!"

Chief Assault Rifle out of nowhere and fired it into the room on its right side which happened to empty. A Brute cried out in agony. He went to hit him. Chief meleed him first and stuck him with a plasma. He jumped back and the grenade exploded. Wayne stated to take the next one. He took out his battle rifle and battle rifled the Brute behind the stuck one and it hit him back. Chief emptied his ammo on it. Then Wayne hit the monster with his shotgun and shot bullets into it and it died.

"My turn." Arbiter intervend.

He took on Energy Sword and sworded the Brute on the left, then the other behind it. The Arbiter put his energy sword away on his belt and got a Carbine from his back. He shot the Brute on the right of the War Chieftain. Chief assassinated the Brute Arbiter shot. The War Chieftain shot the turret at them, Chief assault rifled at it and Arbiter slashed it. The beast fell to the floor.

"Well done." Wayne congratulated.

"Thanks. We know how to kick butt." Arbiter replied.

"Hit the switch Chief and the barrier will fall." Commander Keyes informed. Chief pressed the button and the barrier around their section fell. Ship Master's ship, the Shadow of Intent, flew overhead.

Ship Master said "Now Prophet, you end has come." A black and red meteor of death fell ahead of the ship. It didn't hit him. "High Charity. By the God's brace for impact." Then a rock hit the right side of the ship and the Shadow of Intent began to slowly fall. Meteors crashed into the window behind them.

"Uh oh." Rowl said.

"Uh oh is right!" Wayne said.

A ton of Flood bugs and flood forms of a Brute or a Marine walked out liked Zombies, hungry for Humans and any other intelligent creatures they could absorb. "Unngh! Unnngh!" The flood forms yelled.

"Time to destroy." Alron lead courageously and Rocket Rifled the Flood out of the way. Rowl made a ACR from his xwepafier and took the Flood out.

"Raawrgh!" Arbiter shouted slicing a flood form after another. They proceeded to the elevator, a flood bug got in and Wayne Assault Rifled it, taking it out easy. You could hear plasma rifles and needlers being shot at the Flood from below. They went to help the Elites out.

"Grr!" A Elite in red growled and smacked a Brute flood form and it burst into small parts. Wayne assault rifled a human flood form. It died.

"Ship Master's carrier is out of commission. Chief, I need you to take down Truth. The Flood is just gonna put pressure on him to accelerate is plan. Punch through the cliffs, get inside that citadel." Commander Keyes said.

Got it Commander, on the way." Chief answered.

"Drive the Scorpion Chief. I'll take the turret. Rowl, Alron, Wayne, and Arbiter get on the sides." John said.

"Understood." Master Chief said. He climbed in. Wayne, Rowl, Alron, and the Aribter got on the sides of the Scorpion. John got in the turret, just like he said he would.

Chapter 11: Two Scarabs at once!?

The Scorpion went through this snowy crevice. Master Chief drove them to the first gravity (grav) tower. The Brute in the tower shot the plasma turret at them and Chief responded with a blast back blowing up the tower. John fired the turret at the blue Brute that was guarding the tower on the ground. Chief ran one Brute over. The Citadel was in site. A plunging cliff that led to death was waiting if one of them fell off it. Below, an open plain of snow was to the left. A Wraith tried to blow the Scorpion up, but Chief just took it out, piece of cake. Alron Rocket Rifled a Prowler to bits. Rowl took a Ghost out on the way with the lock-on Rocket Launcher. Arbiter grabbed his fuel rod and shot a Brute at the ground, sending it flying away from them.

Once they were close to the Hornets, a marine said on the communication frequency "I count two Scarabs, I repeat, two Scarabs. " Just the marine said this, two Scarabs landed on the ground with a thump. Master Chief drove the Scorpion up the white ramp to the Hornets.

"Why don't Wayne, Alron, and I go in one Hornet while 2 ODSTs go in the other Hornet with John in the other?" Rowl suggested.

"Ok, but a marine is going to have to replace me because I have a plan to take a Scarab out." John said.

"What's the plan?" Wayne questioned.

"You'll find out." John got in the Hornet, 2 ODSTs other than Wayne got on the sides. Rowl, Wayne, and Alron are still outside arguing.

"I drive." Wayne said.

"No, I'm a better driver." Alron badgered.

"You want to fight?!" Wayne egged on.

"Let's go!" Alron shouted.

"Hey, hey now." Rowl said pushing the two back with both of his hands. "I drive, no fights."

"Fine." Wayne profusely got in the right side of the Hornet to the left of John's. Rowl climbed in the Hornet. Alron was on the left.

"I'll take the turret Chief. Let's take the second Scarab out."

"Ok." Chief responded. Arbiter gets in the turret and went off to the right. The Hornets took off in the air.

"We'll provide cover for you, Chief." Rowl said to him over the intercom.

"Let's do it. I'll take the Scarab on the right out once I've shot the legs and it buckles."

"Alright. Air support coming." Rowl said.

Chief was almost to the second Scarab when he shot the front right leg. Rowl's Hornet killed the guys on the top with a few missiles and machineguns firing. John cleared out the left Scarab of enemies. John landed on the battlefield foremost the Scarabs.

"Hey! Warthog!" John opened the lid of the Hornet and yelled.

"Sir?" The marine driver asked. His hair was red and he had a grubby face, dirty from war.

"Take the wheel of this Hornet. I'll take care of the first Scarab." John said.

"I'll do it. I haven't driven this baby in forever." The marine said. John got out of the cockpit and the marine climbed in.

"Time to rumble!" John morphed into a blue robot. He had flames on his chest and windows. Can you guess? John became Optimus Prime. He made sure that he had not stepped on anyone on his side.

In Optimus's voice, John said. "How 'bout we kill some aliens! The Deceptions are no problem, so these freaks should be easy."

Rowl shot at the Scarab to the right and he thought_ That kid's got a good plan. _Optimus Prime carefully walked to the Scarab on the left. He used his two orange swords, one on each hand, on the Scarab on the left. Prieme tore through the vehicle as a kid would with his toys. It was sliced through from the top to the bottom. Then Prime used his awesome machineguns and bombs to make the core turn red and explode. He did, and stood right next to the blast and it didn't affect him. After that, John turned into his human self.

"Good job John. Focus fire on number 2." Keyes said. John got a jetpack from his xwepafier and went up to where you would press the button to activate the bridge. Chief shot all four legs and second Scarab fell to its knees.

"I'm going in." Chief said.

"Acknowledged." Rowl responded.

Master Chief went out and jumped on the back of the Scarab without effort. A Brute shot a plasma cannon at him. Chief slid to the side, avoiding the bullets of the turret. He pulled the Halo 1 pistol out from his belt and fired at the Brute. He was instantly killed.

Another Brute shouted "Run! He has the instant death pistol! He'll kill us all!"

Literally, for the first time ever, Brutes actually ran off the sides in fear. Grunts and Jackals jumped off. One Brute didn't get away. Chief showed no mercy and murdered the ugly alien. Master Chief rushed to where the core was at the back of the Scarab. Then Chief switched to an Assault Rifle and shot at the core. It turned red after a few seconds and Chief escaped the Scarab just in time before it blew up. John pressed the button and the blue bridge appeared. Rowl landed the Hornet and Arbiter walked off the Scorpion. Chief went to the bridge.

Chief put his hand on John's shoulder "Nice job back there. Who was that you became?"

"Optimus Prime from Transformers the movie."

"Oh… I remember that back when I was a kid. They still show those cool shows, even though everyone in the military is in space killing the Covenant." Everyone went on the bridge and went inside.

"Hurry! We got to make it before Commander Keyes is killed!  
John urged.

"Ok… how did you know that?" Chief asked.

"I played Halo 3, the game you are from." Just then Cortana appeared.

"Woah!" John commented as a blue figure appeared amidst them. Chief was the only one who could hear Cortana's cries.

"Let's go before time runs out!" Arbiter shouted.

"I'll be Goku and make a circle and touch each other and we can teleport there." John said.

"Ok." Master Chief said. So, John once again, became Goku and teleported everyone there. This was just as he instructed. Everyone held hands. Once they were there, everyone let go hands and John turned back into his real self.

The Prophet Truth was sending his guards to kill Keyes with a Brute Spiker when Rowl yelled "Justice will be served, old fiend!" The Prophet Truth dropped the Spiker and turned his head toward the mythical beast who now was real in John's universe.

Chapter 12: Two Betrayals

The creature was ugly and nasty. He was worn out, a gray and brownish color. He had a crown of some sort and a robe of pure red and staring at Rowl. "Werewolves! I'm glad you could come. The worrying of war will be put to rest when I cleanse this universe with the Halo rings and destroy everything! The Flood will be gone and this universe can start anew."

"Bunch of lies you old decrepit king!" John shouted, enraged.

"You also brought a kid. I see. This will all come to an end." Truth said.

"Thanks for coming Chief. We were dead meat without you." Commander Keyes said.

"No problem Commander. I'm just taking out the trash." Master Chief responded.

"Show the demons no mercy!" Truth ordered.

"It shall be done. For the Covenant!" A Brute with gold armor, or a Brute Captain Major said. He ran at Johnson with a Fuel Rod gun, blasting where he should have hit, but Johnson dodged and the Brute missed.

"These sick creatures can't keep their hands off me!" Johnson exclaimed. He meleed the Brute with an Assault Rifle and threw a grenade at its feet. He flew into the right side of the Pelican Com. Keyes drove to save Johnson. A Brute charged. The bull rammed into Wayne. Alron went in a pulled a Katana out from his xwepafier. He stabbed the monster through the stomach, pulling it out, and he went down.

"Thanks man." Wayne said.  
"No problem." Alron responded. He sliced a Brute in half and both of his body parts fell to the floor with purple blood spilling in between the two halves.

"Darn!" Truth yelled. He grabbed Johnson and forced him to touch the button to activate the Halos (This is because his fingers were way too big to press or that he could not press it at all). Rowl went over and kicked the Prophet in the side. Truth let go of Johnson and fell to the floor hard. Chief went over and pressed the button again to deactivate the rings. Arbiter turned his energy sword on.

"Can you see Arbiter? The moment of Salvation is at hand at last. Your kind never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." Gravemind's dark and low which was lower than Rowl's voice, a demon in a alien's clothing, voice took over "Lies for the weak, beacons for the diluted."

"Arbiter said "I will have revenge on a prophet, not a plague."

The Prophet continued "My feet tread the path. I shall become a God." Gravemind took over "You shall be food, nothing more." Truth finished "No! I… am… Truth…. The voice of the Covenant! "

"And so… you must be silenced." Arbiter grabbed Truth and stabbed the Prophet, running his energy sword through him.

"Ahh!" Truth cried. Arbiter pulled the sword out and let the body fall to the ground.

"Raaa!" Arbiter cried moving his body from side to side, shaking it. He turned his sword off.

"That was totally wicked dude." John complimented.

"Thank you." Arbiter said.

"Let's get out of here." John said.

"Well put. Get in the Pelican. To the control center." Commander Keyes said.

"Cortana first." Chief said.

"Ok get in." Keyes commanded.

Chapter 13: Cortana and the Last Halo Ring

Chief and the gang went to get Cortana on the unnamed Flood infested ship. Gravemind was put to rest. The spider forms of the Flood were a pain to deal with; they turned into two other forms which were a gun turret and a giant beast. They could transform at will. When they finally got to the place where Cortana was, she was lying down on the table in front of them. Master Chief went over. She was in a sad mood.

"So many things are wrong, out of place. It might be too late."

Chief said "You know me. When I make a promise…"

"You keep it. I do know how to take them."

"The key, do you still have it?"

"Deactivation key from the first Halo ring." She brought it up in her hand." A little something I held on to, just in case."

"Do you have a plan?'

"Just thought I'd shoot my way out." Chief took the card out his helmet and left it in his hand for Cortana to touch. She did and put her in his helmet again. "Mix things up a little.

"Just keep you head down. There's two of us in here."

" Get me out of this place. I-I don't want to stay."

"Good to be back in this new Spartan helmet again." Cortana said. They blew the reactors and everyone got back on the Pelican. They traveled to a snowy valley with a giant tower in the middle. Once they got outside the Pelican, Flood carrier pods dropped down to the floor from the sky.

"Wayne and I will cover from the rooftops." Johnson said as he got a Spartan Laser from the Pelican and ran with Wayne through the top where the Flood weren't at on the mountain.

Wayne had a Sniper and he shot at the menacing creatures. John was Vegeta SSJ from the Cell Saga and threw ki blasts and big band attacks at them. The big bang attacks killed 40 forms with 4 of them. Master Chief had a rocket launcher and an Assault Rifle to gun down the zombies. Arbiter used a Fuel Rod fun and a plasma rifle. Rowl used the Plasma Launcher and blew enemies up with it. Alron shot Flood with the same weapon he had been using the whole time, a Rocket Rifle.

The tower was crawling with Flood. Some scampered everywhere, while others jumped up onto the levels the group was on and attacked the,. They made their way up. _Finally at the top. _In one exasperated sigh that was what everyone thought. Oracle, or 343 Guilty Spark, was trying to get the door open.

"Spark you in there? Open the door!" Johnson yelled as he walked down to the tower with Wayne.

"Of course, as soon as you dispose of the floodlings. I'm afraid contamination protocols do not allow-"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Johnson said. They took the Flood out on the tower. "Open up, coast is clear."

"Not for long. I'm tracking additional dispersal pods. They'll be hitting any minute."  
Cortana said. The giant steel doors moved from each other one left and the other right, opposite of each other. John turned back into a human.

"Chief, Arbiter, let's move!" Cortana demanded. They proceeded into the hallway then into the main control room with the Halo graphics above a big keypad.

"Chief, do your thing." Johnson said.

"Ok." Chief took the card out of his helmet and touch it to the touch screen surface and Cotrana went on it. Her 3D model was walking on top of the keyboard. She took the key out, placed it in a slot, and the Halo was set to explode. The Oracle then went red with anger.

"Why would you do this?! This is my ring!" 343 yelled.

"Well the Flood should be contained right?" John questioned.

"Well it's my ring!" And with that a beam of orangish-yellowish-redish blast almost hit John, but he dodge rolled to the right side before it could even touch him. Rowl tried shooting his Plasma Launcher at the robotic demon, but it seemed to miss. The Rocket Rifle Alron had did not have a lock-on, so it was harder to hit the Oracle.

"John, I think you can aim better than I can to hit the mechanical menace." Rowl advised.

"Give to me." John said.

"Got it." Rowl gave the Plasma Launcher to John. John took it, he aimed and fired at 343 Gulity Spark and 3 plasma blasts landed on him and they exploded after three seconds in a blue light.

"Good job kid. Let's get off this ring! To the Pelican!" Johnson ordered. By now, Commander Keyes started up the Pelican back at the place where they had parked it, in a deserted snowy mountain area. They ran past Flood and to the Pelican. Luckily it still had the juice to run. Master Chief went to the front driver's seat, next to Commander Keyes on the passenger's seat. Arbiter and the group sat in the back.

"3 minutes till charging complete till the ring goes." Cortana said.

Before those three minutes were up, the Pelican safely made it out of the Halo. A minute later, it exploded. A red and orange engulfed the Halo Ring, leaving dust in its wake. This was just like Halo Combat Evolved, except this was the last Halo ring and no one died that was important.

"Good work team, let's go back and celebrate!" Alron cheered.

"To the base! Council Room meeting begins when we get there." Commander Keyes commanded.

Chapter 14: Back to the Past

The portal sent them back to 2010, in the Milky Way Galaxy. They went to Nevada, in the Zoprah clan's city. They teleported at the landed strip next to the army base and the Council chambers. Everyone stepped out of the Pelican. John went first.

"That was some ride." John said.

"Sure was." Alron said as he stepped off after John.

"We did a great job." Rowl said as he went next. Everyone else got off and proceeded to the chambers to tell the Council of the news. They have won.

The Commander sped into the Council chambers; one of the members on the Council had a turquoise button-up shirt on and a white under shirt. His pants were blue denim. The leader was speaking ot the other members about the next move to establish peace in North America. All of the members stared at the group as they walked behind the Commanger.

"You- You guys made it alive off the Halo Ring. Good job." The Council Member, Novaroth, said.

"We have to get back to our world with our troops back to the universe we live in on that Earth. " Commander Keyes told him.

"I see." He put his hand under his chin. "Hmm… well I will dearly miss your help." Nova said.

"We have to leave sir. We did appreciate giving aid to your forces." Johnson said.

"Thank you. Can I speak to John, Alronoth, and Rowlith alone?" Nova asked.

"Yes sir." Master Chief said. He left along with Wayne, Arbiter, Johnson, and Commander Keyes.

"Now, John, you have been a big help with the problem of the Covenant and evil werewolf forces plus the Flood. I thank you for that." Nova said.

"Your most welcome sir." John replied.

"He has shown us the true meaning of friendship." Alron said.

"True indeed." Nova said "His nobility and courage goes so far in one's quest for peace. I would like to give John the honorary title of being a werewolf in our clan."

"Are you sure about this?" Alron asked.

"Yes, he had become the one we dearly trust so he can be the first human to be accepted into any Werewolf clan." Nova replied.

"Thank you sir, I would be humbled to join your clan." John said.

"Well then, it's settled. A new clan member, John, can live with us whenever he so choose. And keep the peace. He is also able to keep the necklace as long as he locks it up where no one will get it." Nova said.

"One last thing sir." John said.

"Yes?"

"Well I want to live with my family, but is it okay if I come and visit once and a while?"

"That's fine. Rowlith will see to it you are brought home."

"Yes sir." Rowl answered.

Rowl and John walked out of the Council chambers. Alron left as well. The Halo cast was out by the landing strip. There was the "mother ship" of the UNSC, Forward Unto Dawn. The other one, Aegis Fate, was there also. John wanted to say goodbye to them for he knew he wouldn't be seeing them again. They headed over to the Aegis Fate.

"Master Chief!" John called.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." John stuck his arm out with his hand open. Master Chief took it and they shook hands.

"It was great to be alongside you kid." Johnson added.

"Take me out of the helmet Chief." Cortana said to Master Chief.

"Yes ma'am." Master Chief took the chip out of his helmet and she appeared as a hologram on the chip's blue circular reader.

"That adventure was exciting. Chief wouldn't have found me without you, John." Cortana said.

"Thank you guys; this was the best experience ever being with a videogame character for real. That was splendid." John finished.

"Put me back now." Cortana ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Chief said again as he put the chip back into his helmet.

"The Flood, the Covenant, and the rebellious Werewolf clans would not have been destroyed without your help. Especially the Werewolves, their aid was invaluable. "Keyes commented.

"Indeed, without John, the enemy would never stop to wipe out all the galaxies." Arbiter said.

"Thank you Arbiter, thank you all for an awesome time. Well, hope you travels are safe. Bye!" John bade farewell.

"Bye!' The Halo characters cried as Rowl and John left. The two went back to Rowl's house.

John sat on the black leather chair and played Halo 3 live. Rowl bought a year pass, a while ago. John owned the new people on the game. Shotguns were his weapon of choice. He played Cops and Robbers, Duck Hunt, and Mario Cart. 2 hours later, Rowl got up from his chair in front of his computer and went to John. He put his hand on John's shoulder.

Rowl said "I'm proud of what you've done. I'm glad you made it to our clan."

"I am too. Want to play with me?"

"No, I've got to get you home anyway. What is your live gamertag?"

"XxObliterator343xX"

"Thank you. Mine's Haloking 117."

"Ok." John said.

John ended his infection match, went to the dashboard, pressed Y and took the game out, putting it back in its case. He turned off the Xbox 360 off. John packed his stuff, a real Assault Rifle and an Energy Sword from Halo 3, 2 fragmentation grenades and 2 plasma grenades, and an xterminate grenade. The last thing was his phone and his phone charger and his hammer he got from Red Faction. That was awesome becoming war heroes.

"Want me to teleport us home?" John asked.

"Ok, but not right at your home. Somewhere close, I want give you a gift." Rowl answered.

Chapter 15: The End? Or a New Beginning?

John became Goku and teleported to Carmanti elementary school where he went all his 6 years of elementary. He turned back into a human when they got there, near the main office.

"I wanted us to be here for a reason, I have to give you this." Rowl said. He handed John a yellow communicator with a Werewolf head on the back. It had a black button on the right side of it.

"Use this when you need to talk to me ok?"

"Got it."

"Press the button to say something and let it go to send the message. Exactly like a Walkie Talkie."

"Understood. I 'm gonna miss you a lot." John hugged Rowl.

"I will too." Rowl embraced John back. Then the both of them stepped away from each other.

"Hasta Luego!" John shouted."

"Hasta Luego!" Rowl repeated as he created a portal from his device and stepped into it, going back to his house.

John teleported to his house with Goku. John quickly turned into himself before anyone suspected anything and walked up to the door. He opened it, went through, and shut it. His mom was cooking lunch in the kitchen; his dad was in the study doing work he had to catch up on. Everyone else which was: Moroni, Kathy, and Angela were on the trampoline. John went into the study where his dad was.

"It's great to see you back, son." His dad said.

"It's great to be back dad."

"Come give me a hug." John hugged his dad for five second then let go and pulled back.

"So how was it being with your friend on that trip?"

"It was great. We went to a Howie's Gameshack up in Flagstaff, where his relatives were, and played for quite some time. Then we went to his uncle's and slept the night there. The next day, Saturday, we went back to Howies and played 24 hours. After that we chilled at his Uncle's where he had some awesome games like Devil May Cry 5 and Halo Reach for the rest of the week."

"Sounds fun. How about you go and visit you mom for a bit?"

"Sure." John strolled over to the kitchen counter. A smell of pasta sauce, cheese, and a little bit of pepperoni wafted his way.

"Is that pizza I smell mom?"

"Yeah, I was too busy that I didn't hear you walk in the door."

"Well, it was great. Glad to see you mom." John embraced his mom and then after 5 seconds let go.

"You have a fun time?" His mom said.

"I did. I'm gonna see what my siblings are doing on the trampoline."

"Ok."

John opened the sliding door out into the now grassy area, since they planted grass some time ago in the Spring. It was Fall now. Kathy looke like she was a cop chasing the other three robbers. The robbers had to not get touched within a 5 minute time span.

"Hey John, your finally back. It's not just like I missed you or anything. Just kidding." Mo teased. He had black hair and was 6"3. He was taller than John at 5"7.

"Want to join? We are playing cops and robbers." Angela asked John. She was blonde and 5"2.

"Sure it will be fun."

The season rolled by. The third quarter started and his tests were hard, and his homework was more strenuous each night, but he knew he had help. He could either get help from Rowlith or Mark. On a day in December, John was sitting on his bed playing Okami on the Wii when his communicator buzzed.

Chapter 16: Breaking Ground

"I'd better take it." John said. He paused the game and picked the communicator up and pressed the button. "Yes Rowl." He let the button go.

"We have a bit of a problem."

"Yeah?"

"It's complicated, but here it is."

Rowl went on "It seems the Guerilla forces of the Werewolf Rebellion are attacking us."

"Sounds brutal. Wait? Didn't we eliminate them a while ago?"

"Well, they've come back with a new leader, Severus Monarath. They have this new weapon that one shot will take an entire building out. Its more dangerous than the nano rifle."

"I see, go on."

"We tracked a convoy, headed to Kentucky. There seems to be a military base there."

"Let me at 'em!"

"Sure. I need your help. It would be appreciated friend."

"I'll come right away. I'm pumped, ready for battle."

"Thanks. There's no guarantee this will be easy."

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm there."

"Well it does to me. The Council decided you would be the best choice."

"They chose right."

"Definitely."

"Over and out." Rowl ended.

John wondered why all this started up again. How would his next adventure turn out? John lay on his bed thinking how strong the enemy would be. There was a weapon that could destroy a building with one bullet. Hopefully it turns out that they never use it.

John was getting ready to leave. He packed his Assault Rifle. He'd leave his Energy Sword. He wouldn't want it to be out of energy in the battle, it was important. Robbers couldn't get to his pack because a shock would hit someone who tried to touch the bag it was in. This next adventure would be super special awesome ("Yugioh Abridged" Little Kuriboh ©) Time would tell. Guerilla Warfare, here come the good guys. Hoorah!


End file.
